


Well, this is a predicament...

by CatsNotCalculus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dread of death?, Kissing, M/M, Naegami, No other spoilers though, Romance?, Second Trial Spoilers, Slight existential themes?, Smut, THATS WHY, Why did monokuma make a sex room?, a lil bit fluffy at the end, because I wanted to make a smut thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsNotCalculus/pseuds/CatsNotCalculus
Summary: Byakuya discovers a *cough* interesting *cough* room on the next floor and winds up attached to a wall.Makoto walks in and Byakuya thinks he's going to die.Good times.





	Well, this is a predicament...

This was not how the day was supposed to go.  
  
Or at least that’s what Byakuya told himself as he tugged fruitlessly at the metal clamps around his wrists. They remained firmly in place, not at all moved by his struggling. Lined with soft leather, they were at least comfortable.

As comfortable as you could be when held vulnerable against a wall with no means of escape.  
  
Two buttons, a red and green were just out of reach.  
  
He had been searching the new floor and stumbled upon this room before anyone else. The room had been outfitted to suit the needs of, well, one’s needs.

It was basically a sex dungeon.

It must have been Monokuma’s doing, because he could not believe the school actually had a room like this before whatever organisation took over. Despite being disgusted by the room's existence, he searched it for anything useful.

There may have only been a slim chance of finding a clue, but he wouldn't put it past Monokuma to hide something important in the most absurd place possible, just to mess with the students. He started by searching the black shelves, but only found various toys and other items like lube and rope.  
  
He snickered at the thought of someone using something in this room for murder. It was utterly ridiculous, but it would be creative at least.

A stylish bed was centred at the back of the room, red carpet and black shelves lining the red walls. The bed had small ornate tables on either side that were stocked with supplies for aftercare: towels, some bottled water, etc.

To the left of the bed was an empty space marked only by two buttons on the wall, one red and one green. Curious, Byakuya thought that those buttons might have something to do with a secret passage.

He hoped it wouldn’t be something related to the…theme...of the room.  
  
Luck wasn’t really his thing though.

Instead, the moment he pressed the green button, out of the ceiling came two chain-like contraptions with cuffs at the end. They locked on to his wrists like missiles, clamped onto them, and pulled him so his back was against the wall. There wasn't even time for him to _think_ about running away.

And so he stood there, his arms raised beside his head, effectively pinned to a wall, absorbing the situation he was now in.

 _He swore he could hear Monokuma laughing._  
  
The heir tried reaching for the red button, the assumed ‘stop’ button, but the task was impossible with his arms held so firmly in place. He clicked his teeth in annoyance.  
  
What if someone came here? It was true that the others didn’t like him very much, so if someone came alone, they’d have no trouble killing him in this state.  
  
No.  
  
That could not happen.  
  
He refused to think that he could possibly lose the game. If someone came, he would demand that they push the red button. If they didn’t want to do it, he could always bribe them.

Yes, that would work.

Then there was also the fact that there were no simple weapons in the room. The closest you could get to a fast death would be strangled by a whip. He doubted anyone here other than him would be able to kill like that, watching as the person slowly runs out of breath till they have no more.  
However, there was the possibility of someone bringing a weapon with them...

_What if Toko showed up with her scissors?_

Or worse, her alter ego. He was pretty much already in position for Jill to crucify him. And even worse, he couldn’t do a thing to stop her physically other than maybe kick her away. That didn’t seem like much of an option though, considering her speed and how he had no means of escape.

He’d have to rely on his words for that scenario, lest he died.  
Not that he ever could die.  
  
He supposed he could just yell for someone to assist him.

  
…

  
He’d rather stay here.  
  
It was likely that the walls were soundproof anyway, similar to the dorms.

He began to think over all the possibilities with each and every remaining student. Most involved bribery, some just his ability to intimidate, but there were two he wasn’t sure he could convince.  
  
Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi.  
  
Kyoko, because she seemed the type to not respond particularly well to being offered a large sum of money and his way of speaking had never made her especially willing to comply with his demands. He knew she would be smart enough to know not to let such easy prey escape.

The only possible ways to stop her would likely require either the promise of a favour or perhaps pleading, but neither of which seemed as though they’d be very fruitful in satisfying the snake. She'd probably see through his lies with the favour option anyway.  
  
Besides, Byakuya Togami does not _plead_.  
  
Then there was Matoko.

The boy was an enigma. He seemed as though he was going to be the first to die, but ended up being the one to save everyone, multiple times. He fought in the trials with a determination to find the truth, no matter who had committed the crime.

Byakuya found himself almost respecting Makoto, but often preferred to insult him, simply because he was such an easy target. _Not because his pout face is adorable, what are you even suggesting?_ The thrill of debating against him in the trials had been nothing like he’d had before.  
  
He was much smarter than he seemed... _for a commoner._  
  
The heir liked talking to him (though he wouldn't admit it), liked debating against him, found him interesting in a way the others simply weren’t. He was apparently this boring, average, hopelessly mediocre boy in normal conversation, but he still had a spark of willpower that pushed him forward no matter what. The contrast was intriguing.  
  
Byakuya half wanted to believe that the boy was too kind-hearted to kill him.

That thought was _stupid_. So, at the same time, he wanted to yell at himself for simply ‘ _trusting_ ’ the boy not to kill him.

He already knew that money didn’t work on Makoto from the time the boy had spent with him (as strange as that had been), and it was quite clear that he didn’t really listen to him unless it was for information in investigations, like during the second trial. The short boy also appeared to not find him too intimidating, which was a shame, really.  
  
He doubted that Makoto would be dumb enough to let the chance to kill him slip through his fingers, even with his absurdly kind nature. Byakuya knew that deep down, the chance to leave this terrible place could always surface above the other student’s desires. Even the desire to keep all your 'friends' alive.  
  
...So, he’d end up alive and well at the end of the day as long as neither of those two showed up.

The door began to open.

Byakuya looked up from his contemplation to resign himself to being found like this. Placing his best sneer on his face, he watched the door swing open.  
  
The look fell once he realized his fate.  
  
Makoto stood in the doorway, looking bewildered at the sight of _Byakuya_ in _bonds,_ _ **pinned against a wall**_. Makoto probably wouldn’t kill him. Right?  
  
_Right?_  
  
That train of thought quickly went out the window when he watched Makoto’s eyes darken. The shorter boy stepped slowly into the room, closing the door. A click was heard as he locked it.  
  
Byakuya’s eyes widened. He would actually **die** here.

_But, that's not,_

_that's not_ _**possible,** _

 

_no..._

Any sureness of his situation was crumbling and falling away from his mind. He sagged against the wall, no longer standing tall or proud, his legs feeling weak as they slid forward slightly on the carpet to accommodate the shift in stature.

It didn't even matter that the position was uncomfortable, because soon it wasn't going to matter _at all_.

He wouldn't step out of this horrible school as the victor. He wouldn't make it back home.

He couldn't even stop the brunette from walking closer.

_There was nothing he could do._

Makoto wouldn’t listen. There was no way he would. This was too perfect, too easy to not be tempted.

No motive was required when it came to the heir because it’s not like he was liked by the others. Hell, even Makoto with all his talk of _friendship_ and **sunshine** probably didn’t like him. Killing Byakuya would be so much easier than the others because Makoto could always blame it on anger or Byakuya himself.

The only reason he likely hadn’t been targeted before was that everyone knew he was capable of defending himself.  
  
_Not anymore._  
  
He heard footsteps come closer.  
  
He eyes darted around the room out of instinct to see if there was any route of escape. There wasn’t; and with Makoto coming closer, it only solidified the truth.

He’d be bested at this game, soon. His face curled into a bitter sneer and he glared down at his shoes.

_Bested?_

Byakuya would have laughed if he weren’t sure it would come out nervously. This wasn’t earned through winning, it was just a situation created by coincidence. That didn’t matter though, the situation remained the same.  
  
He tugged at the restraints half-heartedly, already fully realising that he was stuck, but trying anyway. The thought of dying _here_ , of all places, made him want to vomit. His stomach turned with an unpleasant feeling and he did his best to ignore it.  
  
Makoto still had that look in his eyes, so trying to reason with him would be a waste of time. He didn’t appear to be holding any weapon from the room, so Byakuya assumed he was going to strangle him by hand.

He would have told the brunette how stupid that would be, – Kyoko would only need to look at his body for one second before determining that whoever’s hand matches the bruise marks is the killer – but despite his respect for Makoto, he did not want him to get away with this.  
  
Once the shorter boy was less than a meter away, he stopped, staring as if he didn't know what to do. Byakuya had to bite his tongue to stop himself from insulting Makoto and thus likely angering him, but also to stop himself from saying anything at all. Some of the words that came out would be pleas to spare his life, and he would like to retain as much dignity as he could in his last moments.

  
Byakuya turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at his killer. A slight pull in his stomach made him realize the fear that was curled up inside and he soon recognised the sound of his own heart beating in his ear like that of a scared rabbit.

He breathed in quick cut off breaths and his hands formed fists in the bonds. Panic rose through his chest and he pulled at the restraints again to no avail. With adrenaline pumping through him, anxiousness crept up further and further up his spine until he found himself paralysed by sheer dread.

He gasped and flinched away as a hand gently touched the side of his face and turned it so he was looking directly at his assailant. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. The hand didn’t move down to his neck like he expected, but that didn’t stop the fear from swirling in his mind.

He was going to die.

He was going to be _killed._

He was **going to be strangled to** _**death** _ **.**

He felt a thumb stroke his cheek. The heir gasped and sobbed at the same time, his throat feeling as though it had constricted around itself.  
  
“Please…please don’t kill me” the words came out as whispers before he could hold them back. They came before he could manage to draw blood from his tongue with his teeth. He hated himself for being so weak.  
  
The hand on his face stilled.  
  
A moment passed and nothing happened.

Byakuya opened his eyes cautiously. He saw the look in Matoko’s eyes was still there, but it had clouded over with concern.  
  
Concern? Surely no-  
  
“I’m not going to kill you.”  
  
The words hit him like a train, Byakuya stared up at Makoto from his slumped position with wide eyes. The hand on his face became a source of confusion and the longer he stared, the more his expression morphed from mortified to perplexed.  
  
“I’m going to release you, after just one thing, okay?”  
  
Byakuya found himself nodding, hearing the words but not really at the same time. As mountains of tension rose from his shoulders, he began to stand up straight.

Makoto’s other hand darted to the heir's face before he could stand up to his full height. Byakuya faltered slightly, staring quizzically at Makoto just as the lucky student placed his lips over the heirs.  
  
The kiss was soft and sweet from Makoto’s side but Byakuya didn’t move. He stood leaning down and staring at Makoto as he kissed him kindly. When Makoto broke the one-sided kiss he sighed, gave Byakuya a full look over, as if committing the sight to memory, before turning to the buttons on the side.

Byakuya blinked. He was indeed very confused, a little scared still, but mostly confused.

Makoto just _kissed_ him. Then very obviously _checked him out_ _ **while he was attached to a wall**_ _._

The kiss actually felt really nice, compared the feeling of terror he’d had at the thought of imminent death. The flurry of emotions inside of the heir made him realize the actual meaning of the look Makoto had been giving him the whole time, and what it implied.

Makoto was giving him _bedroom eyes._  
  
Byakuya found himself oddly intrigued by this development. Knowing that Makoto wanted to bed him gave the blonde power, he could use the information to his advantage. It was surprising, but interesting to find out the usually timid boy was quite forward.

Another emotion had begun to sift through his mind, and left him feeling a little anxious, but curious. He knew he could leave this be. He could just use this later.

It would be stupid to indulge him.  
  
Definitely stupid.  
  
“Wait” his gaze swept to the floor, “...come back” his tone lacked the usual sharp edges, so the demand came out more like a plea and Byakuya clenched his teeth. Makoto was about to press the red button but stopped to consider the words, before turning back to him with a questioning look on his face.  
  
The heir breathed in, considered pretending he hadn't said anything, then released the breath to let out the words willingly.  
  
“Can you do that again?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I will not repeat myself.”

The Togami heir looked up at the lucky student to glare at him after he finished speaking. It was weaker than usual because he didn’t want to actually scare the boy off.

Makoto didn’t seem to mind the hostility anyway, as his eyes widened in surprise. His eyes darted over Byakuya’s face to search for answers.  
  
Byakuya bit his lip and looked away again, a subtle coating of pink dusting his cheeks. He shouldn’t be doing this. What point was there? He already understood exactly what Makoto wanted.

 _Why was he wanting to indulge him?!_  
  
Hands reached out and cupped his face again and he only had a few seconds before lips covered his own. The kiss was slow and gentle, thumbs brushing the sides of his face in comforting circles. When Makoto lightly nibbled on his lower lip, the taller boy gasped, providing an opening for the lucky student to start exploring his mouth. Byakuya kissed him back, eagerly enjoying the slow pace. He felt so... good, a warm feeling flickered in his chest.

Better than how he'd felt earlier, that's for sure.

Byakuya moaned into the shorter boy’s mouth as he lightly grazed the roof of his mouth. He felt his lungs burn with the need to breath and pulled away for air, gasping lightly. Makoto let him and carefully removed the blonde’s glasses, placing them in his hoodie pocket, panting a little as he did so.

He rested their foreheads together, his hands framing the heir's flushed face once more.  
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
Byakuya was unsure whether to make his eyes follow as one of the lucky student’s hand traveled down the heir’s neck, or to stare into the smouldering warmth and haze in Makoto’s eyes. The hand tugged at his shirt collar and he shivered at the notion.  
  
_Do I want this?_

**...**

_**...Why?**_  
  
He looked at Makoto, saw the same determination he’d faced in the trials and felt the same rush of adrenaline at facing it head-on. Saw the same kindness that sought him out to spend time with him, even when the blonde did his best to push the other boy away.

 _He shouldn’t be doing this…_  
  
Byakuya nodded his agreement.  
  
Byakuya shuddered at the brushing of fingers on his neck and Makoto’s eyes focused on the sight. Without warning he latched himself onto the taller’s neck, kissing across the bared skin. The taller let out a loud gasp at the feeling before biting his lips to muffle his murmurs and tugging at the restraints.

As gentle bites and kisses were pressed into the blonde’s skin, the other hand on his face slid across to remove his lower lip from his teeth.  
  
“Let me hear you, it’s okay” was murmured into near his ear, breath spreading over his skin.  
  
Byakuya could feel the small smile on his neck and couldn’t help but feel warm in his chest. He huffed with a slight glare at the brunette buried in his neck, but still bared his neck to the side, an invitation. It was gladly taken as teeth gently bit into his neck, both hands working on the buttons of the dress shirt.  
  
Once all of them were done, the hands reached to unclip the strange tie. From there they traced meaningless patterns across his skin, across his torso, his abdomen and back.

One of the hands sought lower as the other came up to circle one of his nipples. He groaned at the feeling of that combined with the warm licks at his neck and jawline. Little pecks traced his jawline to the corner of his mouth leaving him breathless.

Makoto kissed him with a fervent passion this time as the hand below reached around to grab at his ass. Both of the boys fought over dominance in the kiss, but Makoto ended up winning with a firm squeeze of the heir’s behind and a hard grind against his front, letting the small squeak from the blonde be muffled by the intensity of the kiss.

The lucky student pulled away to look over his work with a smile. Byakuya was panting softly, his blue eyes dark and full of lust, his hair mussed, his face red, shirt open and hands restrained.

Even glancing at him like this was a turn on.  
  
“You look amazing like this.” Makoto nuzzles against the heir’s nose.  
  
The simple praise made Byakuya feel strange. This was the most vulnerable position he’d ever been in his life, and he looked amazing? He’d been half expecting the brunette to call him debauched or messy or something. Usually, whenever he’d done this before ( _not_ _specifically_ _ **this**_ ), he’d have been in Makoto’s place.

 _So why was he enjoying this… surrender?_  
  
Before he could answer his own question, Makoto leaned into his ear and calmly whispered

“Do you want to stop? Or do you want to continue further? The wall or the bed?”  
  
His voice went an octave lower at the second sentence and the blonde moaned at the imagery of being fucked either against the wall or on the bed.

The wall required less movement of his behalf, but on the bed, he could _touch_ _Makoto too_. He could feel a selfish desire creep up his spine, but his answer came without hesitation.  
  
“Both”

Immediately Makoto started shedding layers of clothing while keeping eye contact with Byakuya, who was watching every move. His blazer and hoodie came off quickly and he pulled his T-shirt over his head in quick succession, before moving onto his pants.

The shorter looked a little flushed but not embarrassed about his body. He soon ended up only in his boxers and socks hopping on one foot awkwardly trying to remove said socks. Byakuya couldn’t help but smile unabashedly at this moron who was also so _so_ smart.

It was endearing enough that he didn’t mind that the ‘ _sexy_ ’ striptease became kind of hilarious and pitiful. _He may have also appreciated the sight of Makoto's light muscle tone flexing as he moved. Maybe also the cute way his eyes narrowed when he focused. Maybe._

Once the socks were off, Makoto got back to business. He hastily undid the heir’s trousers, pulling down them down and letting them rest at his ankles for now. Byakuya let out a sigh of relief as the pressure against his length was slightly relieved.

He remained in his black underwear as Makoto kissed down his lower abdomen, looking up mischievously as he licked one stripe up the black cotton.

A mix between a gasp and a moan came from the boy above him. He continued licking slowly at the concealed cock, trying to draw out more noises from the heir as he hurriedly tried to touch-feel his way to untying Byakuya’s shoes.  
  
Makoto pressed a kiss to the tip of the blonde's dick and then gave a pat on of his ankles to let him know to lift his leg. The taller boy complied fully, trying to catch his breath and looking down at the cute boy as he removed his shoe carefully along with his socks.

The moment was delicate and warm, both boys could feel it as they locked eyes. The brunette repeated the same on his other leg before fully removing Byakuya’s pants.

Fingers hooked around black cotton and Makoto’s eyes looked up for confirmation.  
  
He was met with a look of impatience and the words “Get on with it” spoken softly.  
  
The boxers quickly came off and Makoto looked as though he were about to start drooling as he looked up at the heir, taking in the full image again. He didn’t seem to want to move, but reluctantly stood and wrapped his arms around the heir’s waist to lean into his ear, grinding against his front.  
  
“Please tell me there’s lube in this room”  
  
Byakuya didn’t know whether to shudder at the low voice or cringe at the blunt words. It ended up as a mix of both, but his lips upturned in sympathy as he whispered.  
  
“One of the shelves on the left. Hurry.”  
  
And hurry Makoto did. Once he returned with a small bottle, he quickly disposed of his underwear and knelt on the ground. His hands reached out to Byakuya’s ankles and tugged them apart. The taller boy caught on and followed the movement till his legs were spread wide enough. Makoto came closer to the opening and ran his hands up the blond’s legs around to his ass.

The heir pulled on the restraints again to ensure he would stay upright, though his arms were starting to tire. The feeling of teeth pulling gently on his inner thigh made him keen and wish that attention was closer to his dick. A distant sound of a cap opening was heard but ignored and forgotten in favour of focusing on the mouth moving between his legs.  
  
The feeling of a slick digit entering his hole slowly was uncomfortable, but Byakuya was mostly wondering when Makoto used the lube. He was missing that information, but when Makoto’s finger was in to the knuckle and he breathed warm air onto the blonde's cock, kissing the tip lightly, he found he did not really give a shit.

The stretch of a second finger was added, and that was when he started feeling the burn, but also the amazing warmth of Makoto’s mouth as he took the head of Byakuya’s length in.

The sight of Makoto on his knees sucking his dick was invigorating and soon curses, pleas and Makoto’s name spilled from his mouth without thought. The slight pain only made the pleasure feel even better, his sounds filling the room.  
  
The fingers inside him scissored and stretched before trying to plunge deeper.

They curled at just the right spot and a cry left Byakuya’s lips.

Makoto stopped licking at his dick for a moment to look up at the pure bliss written across the blonde’s face. He grinned happily at the sight, continuing to prod and rub at the spot inside the taller boy that was leaving him a mess.

The insertion of a third finger was easy and the lucky student took the time to kiss and suck lovingly at Byakuya’s thighs, leaving a few red marks. The boy above him was lost in pleasure and the only words he seemed capable of uttering were “Fuck”, “God”, and “Makoto”, the third one appearing in a 5 to 1 ratio.

Unfortunately for him, the fingers were swiftly removed and the presence at his thighs disappeared. He whined at the loss, only dimly realising the sound was coming from him. Disappointed, he glared at Matoko who stood up. The shorter boy looked a little apologetic but smiled as he grabbed Byakuya’s thighs and started hoisting him up.

The heir understood and assisted in wrapping his legs around Makoto’s waist. Once the taller boy was in position, Makoto pushed him against the wall to aid in preventing Byakuya’s arms from straining too much.  
  
“All good?”  
  
“Shut up and fuck me, you moron.” The words came out breathy and fast into the brunette’s ear and he required no other encouragement. Makoto shifted till Byakuya rested just above his cock and the taller boy impatiently squirmed to sink down.

The blonde’s insides lit up with pleasure and the two boys moaned into each other’s necks, the sound of breath resonating in their ears. The shorter boy began to slide out till only the head was in and soon pushed back in. The pace was slow at first but _fuck_ did it feel amazing.  
  
One hand remained at Byakuya’s waist to push him into the wall while the other left to tilt his head to receive a sloppy but passionate kiss. The taller immediately gave in and Makoto hummed in approval as he resumed exploring the other’s mouth.

As the kiss gained intensity, Makoto built up his pace and started slamming his hips harder upward. Byakuya found himself kissing back lazily as the pretty noises escaped his throat, making particularly loud noises each time his prostate was hit.

The heir could feel the knot of pleasure in his abdomen coming undone, but he didn’t want this to end just yet.  
  
He abruptly ended the kiss and gasped as the bundle of nerves was hit once again.

“Wait.”

Makoto stared up at him eyes wide, stopping while still inside because he was frightened he’d hurt the boy on his lap. Byakuya faintly smiled to assure him and inhaled quickly to catch his breath before speaking.  
  
“Bed.” His used throat made the word sound huskier than intended and Byakuya almost couldn’t believe that it was himself that just spoke. However, judging from the transition from worried to hungry Makoto’s expression had just undergone, it was definitely a good thing.

The shorter boy reached to the side with one hand and managed to lightly brush the red button just enough for it to work. The clamps released and travelled back into the ceiling. Byakuya sighed in relief.  
  
The first instinct after that was to wrap his arms around Makoto’s neck and kiss him, which is what he dimly registered himself doing basically immediately. The lack of control of his actions around this boy would have troubled him, but the fact the other boy seemed to have similar issues was comforting.

Makoto reached down to grab underneath him again as the kiss continued. His back soon wasn’t against the wall anymore and he felt Makoto actually _lift him up_ , _**and carry him to the bed**_.

Byakuya felt his dick twitch.

By the time they reached the end of the bed, Makoto’s arms were shaking a little so Byakuya had a feeling what would happen as Makoto lowered him as fast as he could. He was pretty much dropped onto the soft bed and he glanced up sharply, narrowing his eyes, but gasping as well because of the dick still in him pushing further in.  
  
“I realize I’m way shorter than you, but dude you’re really heavy.” Makoto teased as he crawled above him and started tugging at the shirt and blazer that the heir still wore. Byakuya rolled his eyes and removed the rest of his clothing before pulling Makoto down and wrapping his legs around him again.

He stared into Makoto’s eyes expectantly.  
  
“Byaku-“  
  
“I will not repeat myself.”

The words “ _Shut up and fuck me, you moron”_ went through Makoto's head.

He smiled sheepishly at the heir before sliding out and soon resuming his earlier pace, thrusting eagerly into the heir beneath him. He dove his head down the heir’s neck, licking over already darkening hickeys and tracing his jaw with his lips.

Byakuya made full use of his new privilege of touch, tracing and exploring every inch of the other boy’s chest and back. His eyes soon rolled into the back of his head as Makoto started moving his attention down his neck to his collarbone and further down to scrape his teeth lightly against his nipples.

The snap of hips became a quick rhythm and moans escaped both boys as they neared release. Makoto drove into the boy beneath him with a hard thrust, biting under his ear at the same time.  
  
“Makoto, I’m-”  
  
Byakuya’s eyes rolled back and he shuddered violently as he came hard, groaning loudly. Makoto wasn’t far behind, spilling into the blonde soon after.  
  
Neither of the two wanted to move, it was too much effort. However, the wet mess between them made cuddling uncomfortable, so Makoto pulled out slowly to not startle Byakuya in his post-orgasm bliss.

He reached for a towel on a nearby bedside table, grabbed it and started cleaning up the blonde's stomach. He then wiped himself down and reached to start cleaning up at least some of the cum that was leaking out the heir.  
  
“You don't need to do that” Byakuya stated with his overworked voice, though it was obvious he was attempting to sound brisk. He caught himself before he said “ _Thank you”_ instead.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel weird?”  
  
“It’s fine, just get back down here”  
  
Makoto shrugged and threw the towel over his shoulder behind him. It landed somewhere on the floor that neither cared to know. He tugged the blanket from the end of the bed and brought it up over the heir and himself.

He felt Byakuya's legs intertwine with his as he lay behind him. Wrapping his arms around the heir, he cuddled into Byakuya’s neck and grinned.

 

...

 

“You technically did repeat yoursel-”

“Makoto. Be quiet. Now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ve been reading one-shot smut fics with feelings in them since like four or five years ago.
> 
> Do I think I’m any good at writing them?  
> No, not really, but this my first time actually writing fanfiction, and also my first time writing smut (plotless smut at that), so there’s bound to be a few hiccups. I hope the characterization is okay, even though I did kinda make Makoto more forward than I think he would actually be.
> 
> Though I read stuff like this and other stuff all the time, that knowledge didn’t really help me with the turning point of where the smut starts. Like, it's crazy how can people seamlessly write normal character interaction and then ‘the sex’ happens because one character is like ‘yes, sex with me?’ and the other is like ‘ok, this is definitely appropriate’. I mean, even though it’s weird and I don’t think it happens in real life, it still works for some reason?
> 
> I’ll revise this a few times, so any feedback would be awesome. Thanks :)


End file.
